


What can they give you I can't?

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What do they give you that I can't?Can the princesses provide you comfort after a rough sparring match? Can they offer you a shoulder to cry on after a scolding from Shadow Weaver? What can they offer that I can't?





	What can they give you I can't?

Catra clenched her pencil, her tight grip threatening to snap it in half. Thoughts of a certain blonde haired forced their way into her head constantly, like a never-ending parade of unwanted intruders. No way she'd be able to focus on battle strategies now. It's not like she intended to focus in the first place.

_What do they give you that I can't?_

_Can the princesses provide you comfort after a rough sparring match? Can they offer you a shoulder to cry on after a scolding from Shadow Weaver? What can they offer that I can't?_

Images of late night cuddling flashed through her head: Adora's thighs pressed against her waist; Adora's breath on her neck; Adora's lips brushing against heated skin. Catra's hypersensitive skin lingered with aftershock wherever Adora's fingers trailed, an electric sensation shooting through her spine down to her core.

The feeling of Adora's lips brushing against her neck. Sometimes when Catra looked over to Adora, she could spot Adora's pale blue eyes filled with a familiar hunger and her tantalizing gaze making its way down to Catra's lips. Catra's heart would always hammer in the cage in her chest.

But now, Catra's heart beat with anger, with resentment. No remorse. Or maybe with something else, something raw; untamed.

Oh, how Catra wanted to kiss her worries away back then. To hold her best friend in her arms for eternity. Screw the Horde, screw the destiny of Etheria. Screw the princess, screw the world.

Lord Hordak could fuck the universe up until he sees red, but Adora and Catra would fuck it all back down.

Metaphorically, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first catradora fic and practically my first fic in general! I hope you enjoyed it and if you did please lemme know by dropping a kudos and maybe a comment!
> 
> I wrote this in like 20 minutes so it's not beta read and I only have grammarly free edition. if you see anything grammatically incorrect, please lmk and I'll try and fix it asap!


End file.
